Hank Henriette
"Beast Hunter" Hank Henriette (ハンク・ヘンリエット Hanku Henrietto)To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 1 and Episode 2 is a Werewolf Incarnate and the Captain of the Incarnate Solider Unit during the Civil War. When the war ended Hank began to travel around the country killing his former allies, those who have broken their promise made with him, during the Civil War. Appearance Hank is a tall and lean man. He sports an unkempt hair that has portions of it that are jutting on the sides somewhat scruffy, has a dark color and covers his forehead. Hank also has thick eyebrows and slanted eyes. Hank is usually seen donning the hood of his coat. Hanks attire is a coat that has an elaborate design in it. The center has a cloth in it that appears similar to a pentagon, but is elongated, inverted and rectangular in shape, which houses ten buttons, with five resting on each side. It is fastened with a dark-colored belt, which is also adorned with a suspenders that Hank lets loose. Several straps are seen on Hank's clothing; 2 that are resting on the collar area, a pair that is located on the shoulder area and 3, which can be found at the end of the sleeves that are placed on sideways. On the upper part of the sleeves in the bicep area and on the back, a hexagon-shaped insignia can be found. For footwear, Hank dons a light-colored boots. Hank also wears a scarf as well. Personality Hank displays a rather relaxed personality. He even went as far as sleeping in a tavern and did not show any sign of hostility despite being shot by Nancy. However, despite of such nature, Hank is a man of his word and has strong sense of justice. Despite of the seemingly good relationship that he had with one of his subordinates who turned into a monster, he did not hesitate to annihilate him, saying that should their heart be corrupted, they must be annihilated by the hands of their allies, although the ordeal evidently hurt him emotionally. History Past When Elaine Bluelake and Hank first met Cain Withers, they were war orphans.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime: Episode 1 Before becoming an Incarnate, Hank was a field soldier for Northern Union of Patria on the front lines of the Civil War. Near the end of the war, Hank talks with Elaine, and she asks if he remembers the vow they made as Incarnates. When he recites their vow, she asks if he regrets the power. Hank denies it, so she informs him of that the war is ending. Hank asks if peace will return, she confirms it but mentions there's no place for them in it. She then shoots him, stating that ll Incarnates will lose their humanity, and she has no idea how to stop it. To save him and the Unit, she intends to work with Cain to kill everyone before they can become beasts. Hank is then forced to watch as Cain double crosses her, shooting her and leaving her for dead. Hank manages to survive and recover from the gunshot wound. Having been found and treated, he wakes up two months later.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 6 and Episode 1 Burnwood Three years after the war, Hank is resting in Burnwood, waiting for his target in a local tavern. He's suddenly shot at by a young girl, but he survives thank to the armor beneath his jacket. When the shooting stops, he gets up, apologizes to the other patrons, grabs the girl, and takes her outside. Telling her she shouldn't point her gun at humans. She informs him it's a keepsake her father and introduces herself. Not responding, she questions if he’s forgotten that he killed her father. He stops listening to her when hears about the arrival of his target: Daniel Price. Walking into the street, he confronts Danny, claiming that recent attacks on passing carriages was his doing. Nancy appears in front of Danny, questioning if he intends to kill him like her father. Hank asks why she's protecting a murderer, but is forced to act when Danny tries to attack Nancy. Drawing his weapon, Hank asks if he remembers their promise, which prompts Danny to attack him. Avoiding the attack, Hank jumps on his back and stabs him with his weapon, then triggers the grenade attached to it. Standing above him, Hank apologizes and shoots him in the head. Being questioned by Nancy, Hank reveals their unit's promise, and claims that he and his unit didn't truly end the war. Nancy doesn't understand, so Hank invites her to join him to see if her father deserved to die. Nancy mentions she's left her stuff at the bar, and asks to wait until she can get it, then threatens to shoot him. Rouge Hill Railway Whitechurch Abilities Tactical Knowledge: Being a former war veteran and captain, he has an intimate knowledge of tactics and warfare. General Soldier Skills: As a soldier, he was likely taught the use of firearms, unarmed combat, knife fighting, and basic survival skills for in the field. Transformations: Like all Incarnates, Hank is no longer human. However, unlike any other known Incarnate, he can transform back into his human appearance. He has three known forms. *First Form: In his first form, Hank's hair turn white in the moonlight. *Second form: In his second form Hank becomes a werewolf, with a taller but still basic human structure, but with the head of a wolf, and his body covered in silver fur with claws and a short tail. General superhuman physical abilities(enhanced strength, speed, endurance, sight, smell, healing, ect.). *Third form: Seen only briefly, he can take the form of a giant wolf Fenrir (about 1-2 stories from the ground to the top of his back when standing on all fours.) General superhuman abilities further enhanced from his second form. Equipment *Spear: Hank carries a giant spear for combat. The spear is collapsible for transport. *Revolver: Hank wields a revolver used for firing Godkiller Bullets. *Grenade: Hank carries explosive grenades with him. Each one has a rope tied its firing pin for remote detonation. Trivia *Both Hank and Roy served as field soldiers for Northern Union of Patria before becoming Incarnates. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Incarnates